Por você
by Nikari Potter
Summary: 1º lugar no X Challenge RH do Fórum do 3V. Em um reencontro romântico Hermione sofre um acidente e fica uma semana em St. Mungus. Diante do desespero dela com suas pendências de trabalho e os cuidados com seu filho, Rony procura ajudar a mulher como pode.


Duas crianças apressadas enchiam uma cesta com doces e salgados aparentemente irresistíveis. Porém, para um observador mais intuitivo, havia dois adultos com a expectativa de adolescentes à espera do ser amado... E dominados pelo desejo de amantes que não se encontravam há muito.

Rony voltou mais cedo de uma de suas viagens para rastrear novas ameaças ao mundo mágico, pois, mesmo com o término da guerra, não desistiu de garantir a paz, assim como Harry. Hermione, por sua vez, interrompeu suas pesquisas para fazer um convite ao seu marido:

"Rony,

Passarei mais de uma semana preparando aquele trabalho que me dará a promoção que esperei o ano todo! Então, como faz três meses que não nos vemos, queria matar a saudade que sinto de você...

Robert quer um dia para ele, mas acho que ele já mandou uma coruja falando sobre isso, não? Viu como ele está escrevendo cada vez melhor? Gina o ajudou, mas ele entende muitas palavras agora! E, pelo jeito, tem vontade de lhe contar uma a uma...

Ok, eu prometi a mim não falar muito de outro assunto a não ser de nós. Afinal, não tem uma carta que faça mais de um parágrafo de referência a nós. Rony, quando você voltar na quinta, venha com uma cesta linda! Arrumarei um piquenique particular. Do fim da tarde até a manhã, só haverá eu, você e o jardim de casa. E nem pense em se atrasar!

Prometo que não estarei com nenhum livro ou pergaminho por perto. Não haverá corujas para nos importunar, absolutamente nada. Como nos velhos tempos...

Beijos,

Mione."

Ainda disfarçado, ele enrolou o pergaminho e guardou no bolso interno de sua capa de chuva, pensando em como organizaria uma cesta sem a ajuda de sua mãe, Molly, pois imaginar o que seria aquele piquenique já lhe trazia uma cor muito viva às orelhas, coisa incompatível com seus temporários cabelos castanhos e pele morena.

Ambos se enrolaram para chegarem em casa. Coincidentemente, pediram para Harry cuidar de seu afilhado, Robert, somente naquela noite. Rony aparatou de manhã perto da cama do filho, e passou o dia brincando com ele, além de fazer cara feia para Bichento, de quem também sentiu falta de implicar. O menino, que amava o gato, não entendia a implicância...

- Papai, por que o Bichento te irrita tanto se ele nem levantou do tapete?

- Não está vendo a cara que ele está fazendo para mim?

- É as remelas dele... hoje esqueci de limpar.

- Sua mãe ensinou você a fazer essa coisa nojenta?

- Senão ele não enxerga, coitadinho! Você não tem dó dele?

Lembrando do que Bichento fez da última vez que Rony tentou lhe dar um banho, para deixar Hermione menos mal humorada, ele disse:

- Eu tenho dó, ainda, das minhas costas. Nunca vou esquecer de quando esse... gato desgraçado grudou na minha pele e não queria mais sair!

- É ins... insti...

- Instinto assassino, meu filho.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer! Ele ficou assustado! Ele...

- Rob, não vamos discutir por causa do Bichento, eu senti sua falta, garoto! – Robert mudou bruscamente a expressão, exibindo um sorriso sincero – Pode me contar tudo o que aprendeu, o quanto aprontou...

- Estou lendo mais. Mamãe, todos os dias, continua me ensinando um pouco. Mas o padrinho e a madrinha também ajudam de vez em quando. Aprendi a escrever seu nome, pai!

- Essa eu quero ver! – disse, animado, enquanto o filho rabiscava no caderno que a avó materna lhe deu:

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Roniquinho."

- De onde surgiu esse Roniquinho? – perguntou ele, inconformado.

- A madrinha disse que esse era o apelido que o senhor mais gostava! – disse o menino, alegre e inocente...

- Não acredite em tudo o que sua madrinha diz! No dia que você tiver um irmão, vai entender!

- Vai ser difícil eu ter um irmão. – afirmou ele, mexendo com sua pena de escrever melancolicamente.

- Por que acha isso, Rob?

- Ah, papai... você nunca encontra a mamãe! Vocês só trabalham, às vezes dormem fora de casa. Você passa meses fora pelo menos duas vezes por ano, né?

- Ok, Robert. Pode contar pra mim quantos dias te deixaram ficar com Fred, Jorge e seus primos!

- Duas semanas e meia! Foi muito legal! – ao ver a cara de desgosto do pai, Robert perguntou – Qual é o poblema?

- Filho, é problema.

- Tá pegando a mania da mamãe?

- Não! Faço isso só pra você não levar bronca dela. – disse, piscando para o menino e esquecendo de seus irmãos gêmeos por um instante.

- Então posso brincar com a vassoura enquanto a mamãe não tá aqui?

- Pode, mas só um pouco. Imagine se ela parece aqui de repente...

- Esquece, papai. Ela não vai ver a gente. Disse pra mim que só volta de noite.

- Ótimo! A gente voa um pouco e o senhor vai me contando mais coisas que fez durante minha viagem.

- Mas vai falar o que fez dessa vez? Eu quero saber quantos bruxos maus o senhor pegou e...

- Isso não é assunto pra criança, Robert. – repreendeu, sério.

- Eu vi as fotos que o senhor mandou pro padrinho... O senhor matou aquele homem magrelo? Por quê? Ele tava ameaçando o mundo, como aquele cara feio chamado Vold...

- Robert, já chega! – Rony nunca se acostumou a ouvir nem falar o nome de Voldemort, que lhe causava arrepios. – Se continuar a perguntar, não vou voar com você! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que isso não é assunto pra criança? Não admito que fale o nome daquele... daquele ser aqui dentro de casa! Pare de ser curioso assim! Não é hora pra você entender essas coisas e... – desconcertado, vendo a cara tristonha do menino por causa do sermão passado em brados fortes, ele tentou se redimir – e eu não matei ninguém! Aquele homem que viu na foto estava desmaiado, era só isso!

Robert abaixou a cabeça e mirou seus pés. Hesitante, murmurou ao pai, sem encará-lo:

- Desculpe.

Rony, vendo que as perguntas sobre seu trabalho o atormentavam ao ponto dele descontar no filho algumas de suas perturbações – e matar era uma delas -, resolveu não mais tocar no assunto, a fim de aproveitar o dia sem discussões e pensamentos ruins. A agonia de não estar em casa, o contato superficial que tinha com Robert e Hermione a maior parte do tempo e a grande responsabilidade de seu ofício acabavam com seus nervos. Logo, resolveu acalmar seu coração e sua mente. Pegou Robert no colo, pois tinha força para isso, e levou-o até o armário de vassouras. Quando escolheu uma, ficou na mesma altura do garoto e disse:

- Seu pai é um grosso, como sua mãe mesma diz às vezes. Aceito suas desculpas, mas você tem que aceitar as minhas. Ok?

- Ok! – imediatamente, Rob se animou.

Era notável a dificuldade que Rony tinha para pedir desculpas. No entanto, para o filho, se esforçava ao máximo para não cometer deslizes muito graves, morrendo de receio de perder o amor dele, insegurança adquirida pelo ruivo quando Hermione pediu para ele segurar o menino enquanto bebê, e Rony tremeu como uma longa vara verde somente ao imaginar a cena, antes de fazê-la.

O resto do dia transcorreu como os dois esperavam. Mas Rony pediu para Rob ajudá-lo a enfeitar a abastecida cesta para o piquenique, sem notar o quanto demonstrava estar ansioso para ver Hermione.

- Papai, tá escurecendo. A mamãe não disse que chegava às seis?

- Disse, e por isso mesmo estou terminando logo esse lanche. Está bonito?

- Dá pra comer – respondeu, num sorriso sem graça.

- Está tão feio assim?

- Não... muito grande... tem muita coisa dentro do pão.

- Qualquer coisa, eu como. – disse, olhando para o relógio da cozinha.

- É, eu sei que come. Se não comesse, eu daria o lanche pro Bichento!

Robert adorava agradar o gato de sua mãe, o que deixava Rony louco de tão contrariado. Sentia um ciúme enorme do gato, principalmente por ele fazer o que o ruivo não conseguia: estar próximo de seus dois amores por quanto tempo desejasse. E sempre era elogiado, não importando seu comportamento.

- Avisasse antes, e eu poria veneno no sanduíche – sussurrou para si.

Com um barulho estrondoso, Harry aparatou na sala dos Granger Weasley, que era visível pelo balcão da cozinha.

- Padrinho!

- Rob, vamos?

- Oi pra você também, Harry – gritou Rony, entretido em conjurar flores.

- Pensei que estivesse com pressa demais para me falar um simples "oi", Rony! – disse Harry, rindo da apreensão do amigo, que conjurava rosas azuis e tentava mudá-las para vermelhas, sem muito sucesso... já que elas se tornavam verdes.

- Cala a boca, Harry! Não tem graça!

- Papai, cadê a educação que você disse que eu tenho que ter?

Rony largou a varinha com desgosto, olhou para os dois engraçadinhos com uma careta muito desagradável, e eles saíram acenando um tchau com risadas estridentes ao fundo...

O vermelho das orelhas do homem inspirou sua magia, porque conjurar flores vermelhas aos montes não foi uma tarefa difícil depois que ficou sozinho na cozinha. Nervoso, ainda olhava para o relógio com uma ansiedade angustiante para quem o observava. No caso, o observador era Bichento...

- O que você tá olhando, hein? Pareço feio e ridículo pra você também?

O gato se limitou a se enrolar mais em sua cesta, não dando a mínima atenção ao desesperado.

- Gato idiota! Vou ver se a Mione chegou, que eu ganho mais.

Saindo pela porta dos fundos, ele avistou o enorme jardim de sua casa. Porém, nenhuma árvore lhe atraiu tanto quanto a figura de Hermione sentada sobre um pano xadrez, ajeitando algumas frutas dentro de uma cesta enfeitada com folhas e flores pequeninas.

Rony correu até ela, impedindo-a de falar. Queria beijá-la para ter certeza de que não estava perdido em pensamentos, sendo correspondido à altura. Vários minutos depois, Hermione recuperou o ar deliciosamente perdido e disse:

- Olhe bem para mim e diga que se sente melhor.

- Mione, estou faminto! – desviando do assunto, ele pegou o lanche "feio", deu uma mordida generosa e ofereceu a ela.

- Tudo bem, não quebrarei mais a promessa de falarmos apenas de nós. Mas só queria saber se você está...

Ele silenciou-a com os dedos e afirmou, convicto:

- Eu estou com você. Canso de dizer que isto é suficiente.

- Não... Não vou brigar com você. Não agora. E saiba que para mim, também basta estar contigo.

- Ótimo, vamos comer? – perguntou, olhando de Mione para as cestas.

- Depois desse lanche gigante que está na sua mão e no seu estômago, ainda consegue pensar em comer mais?

- Mione, estou em fase de crescimento!

- Não seja cínico! Vai justificar sua gula com uma desculpa de criança? – disse ela, tentando ficar séria, porém com uma vontade enorme de rir.

- Mamãe sempre diz que sou o bebê dela, lembra? Roniquinho... – e ao mencionar o apelido, fez uma careta de desagrado – Você podia apresentar o que trouxe nessa cesta bonita...

- Rony, francamente... você não amadurece em certos aspectos!

Contrariada, ela mostrou todas as guloseimas, deixando Rony comer à vontade. Deitou-se no pano xadrez e soltou os cabelos não mais tão cheios, por serem longos. Mirou o marido se deliciando e a olhando aparentemente feliz, e ficou agradecida por ao menos uma parte da criança que morava nele não ter se perdido com o tempo.

Pensando que Rony não daria atenção a ela, Hermione fechou os olhos com a intenção genuína de dormir um pouco. Afinal, estava cansada e a ansiedade que a tomara antes daquele encontro sumiu, assim como ocorria com conteúdo das duas cestas. Todavia, quando o sono lhe invadia junto à decepção de saber que a comida era mais atrativa que a presença dela, Mione se viu completamente envolvida em outro beijo. Ao arregalar os olhos de susto, ela pôde ver algumas lágrimas de Rony. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele adiantou-se:

- Desculpe... me desculpe! Não sei mais o que fazer com essa sensação ruim que tenho durante todos esses meses tentando achar o assassino de papai...

- Não se explique, não agora. Vamos, somente, ficar juntos, lembrarmos que podemos contar um com o outro. Deixe-me tentar abrandar a dor das suas feridas, Rony.

Ele limpou as lágrimas e, daquela vez, foi Mione quem o abraçou, beijou e fê-lo sentir-se único, desprovido de pensamentos pessimistas. Voltaram ao objetivo principal do piquenique, saciando o puro desejo de unirem-se como as circunstâncias não permitiram por tanto tempo...

Bichento, só naquela casa enorme, procurou algo para se ocupar durante a noite. Sua bolinha de lã era uma ótima opção, porém enquanto a caçava nos brinquedos estranhos e semi-vivos de Robert, um rato apareceu. Atraído por mudar um tanto sua rotina, o gato seguiu o ratinho acinzentado que estava quase satisfeito com papéis antigos do dono do dormitório.

Percebendo que a gordura de Bichento não o impediria de visitar o estômago do rival, o ratinho achou uma brecha na janela aberta e pulou no galho de uma árvore, caindo no chão e fugindo pelo verde do jardim dos fundos. Bichento, não tão ágil, viu o rato próximo ao galho, pendurou-se neste e, andando pelas rígidas ramificações da árvore, nem notou que provocou uma colméia, quebrando um dos galhos que a sustentava.

Imediatamente, as abelhas agitadas atacaram a primeira coisa que lhes estava à frente: Rony Weasley. Acordado bruscamente com o barulho infernal das abelhas e algumas picadas, Rony puxou Hermione e rolou no chão, chegando à porta dos fundos sem as amiguinhas inesperadas acabando com sua pele. Porém, Mione desvencilhou-se de seu abraço, apavorada, e correu. Rony a chamou freneticamente, mas ela não o ouvia. Abelhas grudavam dos cabelos dela e a única opção de Rony era voltar e procurar sua varinha, a fim de salvar sua esposa de virar uma bola gigante de picadas.

Proferindo nomes um tanto não repetíveis, ele encontrou a varinha e atraiu Hermione até a porta dos fundos, que estava entreaberta. Rapidamente, carregou-a para dentro e matou algumas abelhas que grudaram no cabelo dela.

- Mione, você está me ouvindo?

Ela não conseguia mover os lábios, que começavam a inchar.

- Se estiver, aperta minha mão!

Devagar, ela fechou sua mão esquerda no pulso dele. Rony pegou-a novamente e aparatou no St. Mungus.

- Minha mulher não está bem, quando pensam em atendê-la? Semana que vem? E por que não olham para nós?

- Sr...?

- Weasley!

- Então, Sr. Weasley... Deixe sua esposa naquela maca à sua direita. – disse a curandeira, sem olhá-lo e vermelha.

- Não vai chamar ninguém?

- Quando o Sr. for até ali e acomodar a sua esposa, virei com um médi-bruxo.

- Isso virou uma espelunca, é? Ninguém pra atender e...

Quando um dos visitantes abriu a janela, Rony sentiu uma brisa passar... E ela lhe revelou algo nada providencial...

- Eu sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa, só não lembrava o quê! – disse, morrendo de vergonha pela sua nudez.

Uma médi-bruxa baixinha e com um rosto simpático o cutucou.

- Sr. Weasley, vista esse casaco, por favor – disse, como se a "visão" não a perturbasse.

- Claro, já vou me vestir, perdoe-me, doutora! Foi a pressa, minha mulher estava inchando e eu não sabia o que fazer, estávamos dormindo e...

- Não precisa se exaltar agora. Vista-se e examinarei sua esposa com cautela. Precisarei fechar as cortinas, está bem?

- Ela não sente vergonha de mim, pode deixar-me aqui. – sorriu, sem graça.

- Prefiro não ser observada, porque o senhor pode não reagir bem ao tratamento. Aliás, pelo aspecto dela – a doutora jogou um líquido laranja em cima dos pequenos cistos que envolviam Mione, e os viu explodir suavemente, deixando escorrer um pouco de uma secreção cheia de cores diferentes e mescladas -, foram atacadas por abelhas do arco-íris, não?

- Abelhas do arco-íris? Mas que merda é essa?

- São criaturas mágicas que possuem um veneno forte, que assume várias cores distintas rapidamente. Por isso, as chamamos assim – explicou, pegando uma poção negra e espalhando sobre os cistos, lentamente.

- Ah, entendi... mas só tenho um caroço nas costas e nos braços, acho que não preciso me preocupar, certo?

- Errado. Depois, cuidarei do senhor. Agora me dê licença, por favor.

- Vai fazer o quê com Hermione?

Em resposta, a mulher de cabelos pretos e longos fechou as cortinas e enfeitçou-as, a fim de não ser importunada por Rony. Nervoso e com um casaco branco de hospital – a velha roupa com que vestem os doentes em trapos, como ele se recordava bem -, Rony começou a andar pelos corredores, pensativo. Tão longe estava seu pensamento, que esbarrou em um homem robusto, de olhar frio e traços fortes.

- Desculpe.

- Não, não desculpo – disse, com sua voz firme. – Você... me parece familiar. Weasley, acertei?

- Depende! – respondeu, no mesmo tom grosseiro do outro.

- Deve ser o marido da Hermione.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque ela disse que você faz umas caretas muito estranhas e engraçadas, apesar de eu discordar da parte engraçada.

- Afinal, vai ficar me ofendendo aqui e pensa que vai ficar assim? Quem é você?

- O chefe de Hermione Weasley. Basta para você?

Rony respirou fundo e disse:

- Não importa! Isso não dá o direito de você ficar me enchendo o saco e tirando sarro...

- Vamos deixar pra lá, tenho mais o que fazer do que discutir com uma pessoa como o senhor. Como auror, é ótimo. Já como pessoa, vejo que nem tanto...

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! – Rony o pegou pelo colarinho da blusa, mas o homem nem se moveu.

- Tenho uma carta para minha subordinada. Pode entregar a ela, por gentileza?

- E desde quando você fica mandando cartas...

- Desde quando ela está lutando para me substituir no cargo de médi-bruxo chefe, ou o excelente marido não está ciente disso?

As palavras fizeram Rony recuar.

- Estou ciente.

- Perfeito! Então entregue minha carta para ela. Poupa trabalho à minha coruja.

Quase arrancando a carta das mãos do homem, Rony encaminhou-se ao quarto onde Hermione estava sendo tratada. Nem quis olhar para trás, de tanta raiva.

Na porta do quarto, a curandeira que antes não conseguia lhe encarar puxou-o para dentro.

- Estávamos preocupadas com o senhor! As feridas dóem?

Passado o nervoso, veio a lembrança de Hermione quase desfigurada pelas picadas dos insetos mágicos. E, também, começou a sentir os caroços latejarem.

- Sim, um pouco.

- Onde as têm?

- Nos braços, somente... eu acho...

- Deixe-me ver.

- Ah, você não vai querer ver – disse, sarcástico. – Se eu tirar o casaco, ficarei nu. E não é isso que você quer, acho!

- Preciso ver onde foram as picadas para poder extirpar o veneno, Sr. Weasley! Se fiquei encabulada, foi porque não esperava vê-lo sem... trajes adequados. – ela corava de novo, e não o encarava mais.

- Não se explique tanto, Morgan. Eu cuido dele. Dê um pouco de sopa à paciente.

- Tudo bem, sra. Clayton – resmungou ela, cabisbaixa de vergonha.

Quando a médi-bruxa acomodou-se em um leito e pediu para Rony deixar ao menos as costas à mostra, ele perguntou:

- E Hermione, está bem?

- Ela vai se recuperar, caso fique uma semana aqui no St. Mungus. Muitas poções tem de ser administradas, os curativos... nada é simples e exige atenção total. Sei que é auror, Sr. Weasley, já o vi muito por aqui com seus colegas de trabalho. Não tem tempo para dedicar-se inteiramente a ela, não?

- Para ser sincero, não. Mas posso arranjar tempo! O problema é que não sei se consigo cuidar dela direito.

- Sem querer desanimá-lo, não é muito fácil. É aconselhável deixá-la aqui.

- Virei visitá-la todos os dias – disse, fazendo uma careta de dor que ela não pôde ver, pois estava cuidando das costas dele.

- Ela ficará muito satisfeita ao saber isso, quando acordar. – guardando suas poções, panos e varinha, ela acrescentou – Foram poucas picadas, mesmo... Teve sorte.

- Sei como escapar de abelhas ou insetos voadores... é a mesma coisa que escapar de bruxos em vassouras querendo te matar a qualquer custo.

- Que comparação! – ela sorriu, ficou de frente a ele e tornou-se séria de repente – Assim como fiz com o senhor, tive que arrancar alguns cistos sem auxílio de magia com sua esposa. Alguns secaram, ela sofreu um pouco e continua inchada, não consegue falar, mas abre os olhos, ao menos. Amanhã já estará com um aspecto mais saudável, possivelmente.

- Mas Mione não está correndo perigo, está?

- Não posso afirmar isto. Temos de esperar dois dias para ter certeza. Se ela progredir como espero, em uma semana poderá voltar para casa sem nenhuma seqüela. Mas, por enquanto, precisamos deixá-la descansar e ser medicada. Aconselho o senhor a voltar amanhã, somente.

- Vou ficar. Meu filho está com o padrinho, não custa passar a madrugada aqui.

- Se é assim, não se importará de ter Morgan em sua companhia. Ela quem administra as poções nas horas certas. Não quero deixá-lo com uma impressão errada dela, é uma moça muito prestativa. E perdoe a indiscrição... – ela falou aos sussurros – Acho que ela gostou de você. Mas não fará nada, pode ficar tranqüilo. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar.

Perplexo por ter chamado a atenção de uma enfermeira tão jovem, Rony enrubesceu e respondeu afirmativamente para a doutora com a cabeça. Com um sorriso sarcástico, ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, fez um sinal para Morgan e foi ver outros pacientes.

Fazendo um esforço tremendo para não olhar para a curandeira, ele sentou-se ao lado de Mione e assustou-se com a aparência dela. Continuava inchada, porém, na pressa de ajudá-la, não a fitara a ponto de notar os detalhes do estrago que o veneno lhe causara. Passou levemente a mão nos cabelos dela, contemplando-a em seu sono profundo.

- A noite devia ser perfeita, e acabou desse jeito... Por que você não veio comigo, sua teimosa? Eu iria lhe proteger! – sussurrou, se rendendo à tentação de brigar com ela, mesmo sabendo que faria isso só. – E que chefe mais idiota você tem! Pensando que tenho cara de coruja, olha pra isso!

Pensando no assunto, Rony pegou a carta do bolso do casaco e a abriu.

- Você não ficará brava, porque se for cartinha romântica, você sai daqui direto pra Azkaban me visitar.

"Prezada Hermione,

Você está consciente de como admiro sua competência. Todavia, o tempo para os interessados no cargo de médi-bruxo chefe das Pesquisas de Doenças Mágicas está se esgotando. Sei que é responsável, mas estou avisando a todos individualmente que o prazo termina na próxima quarta-feira, sendo os resultados dos enigmas algo primordial para os avanços da Medicina Bruxa.

Já está com todo o material, estou somente esperando seu relatório para dizer quais são ao ingredientes que faltam na poção curativa dos sereianos. Quarta-feira, às vinte horas, impreterivelmente.

Atenciosamente,

Krumner Boot."

- Mas até o nome é parecido com aquele búlgaro do inferno!

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou Morgan, assustada com a exaltação dele.

- Ótimo. Olhe a minha cara de feliz – resmungou, rabugento.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas qual é o seu problema?

- O problema é que a minha mulher vai querer se matar quando ler essa carta. Conheço bem a peça.

- Você não pode ajudá-la?

Rony riu de um jeito tão desanimado e amargo, que Morgan ficou inconformada:

- Você é um auror renomado. Cresci ouvindo que ajudou Harry Potter a acabar com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. E agora não pode fazer alguma coisa para a sua mulher?

- Ei, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! Pensei em fazer o relatório no lugar de Hermione, mas não tenho inteligência pra isso.

- Não se subestime. Depois de tudo que já deve ter passado na guerra, não devia ter esse tipo de comportamento – disse, como se repreendesse a uma criança.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? Conheço os meus limites!

- Você só pode se conhecer de verdade se explorar seus limites e ultrapassá-los de vez em quando. Arrisque. Se é tão importante para a Hermione, deveria ser primordial para você também.

- Não sabia que dava tanto palpite na vida dos outros.

- Nunca achei que um auror tivesse tanto medo e descaso para com sua mulher. Mas não vou falar mais nada, você é quem decide. A idéia de fazer o tal relatório foi sua.

- Idéia inútil, para variar. E me deixe em paz.

- Tudo bem – respondeu, mostrando indiferença na voz.

A palavra "impreterivelmente" não saía da sua cabeça. Quarta-feira seria o dia em que Hermione sairia do hospital. Até lá, como entender a pesquisa que ela fazia desde que ele foi embora na última viagem? Ela o comunicou do desafio via coruja, e ele não fez questão de perguntar muito sobre o assunto, pois não entendia muito de poções e detestava a matéria em Hogwarts, inclusive.

Ainda argumentando consigo, Rony adormeceu sentado no chão e segurando a mão meio inchada de Mione.

- Sr. Weasley?

- O que é? – resmungou, cheio de sono.

- Hermione acordou e escreveu algo para você.

- Que intimidade! Já me chama de você, Morgan?

- Ontem eu chamei, e você não se importou! – brincou, frisando o "você".

- Que seja! O que Mione escreveu?

Com uma expressão divertida, ela estendeu o pergaminho, onde as letras flutuavam magicamente:

"Pode pedir para adiarem a entrega da pesquisa? Por favor..."

Rony olhou para a esposa, que recebia a muito custo as poções que a sra. Clayton lhe dava. O olhar dela era de desespero, pois conhecia o temperamento de Krumner mais do que deveria: ela era idêntica, às vezes. Previa que Rony intervir, ou ela mesma, não adiantaria. No entanto, a esperança ainda existia, embora bem fraca.

Compreendendo Hermione, ele tomou uma decisão.

- Mione, encontrei seu chefe ontem à noite. Ele não é nada amigável, não entendo como consegue me chamar de grosso se trabalha com um Fofo perturbado todos os dias! – ela tentou esboçar uma expressão séria, mas não conseguiu e terminou fechando os olhos fortemente, por causa da dor que o esforço provocou – Desculpe! Sou um retardado mesmo... não adianta ficar mais velho, só pioro! Mione, encontrei seu chefe e ele disse que vai alongar o tempo para a entrega das pesquisas.

Ela pareceu descrente.

- Estou falando sério! – afirmou. – Eu te amo, e você vai ter o seu cargo. Tudo bem?

Tentou sorrir desajeitadamente, mas ele conseguiu entendê-la. Tendo tranqüilizado Hermione, viria a parte difícil: pegar a pesquisa, dominá-la e resolvê-la.

Despedindo-se de Mione, da médi-bruxa e de Morgan, ele voltou para casa. Mal chegou, e Robert correu até o pai, preocupado:

- Onde você estava? O padrinho acabou de sair pra procurar você e a mamãe!

- Calma, Rob. Sente aqui - indicou o sofá, acomodou o menino, que tremia, e continuou – e me ouça antes de falar alguma coisa. Eu e sua mãe estávamos debaixo da árvore, quando aquela colméia que parecia inofensiva voou em cima da gente, sei lá por quê. Sua mãe está no St. Mungus, mas está bem. E quer vê-lo, ela me disse antes que eu fosse.

- Mas ela está muito mal, papai?

- Só precisa de descanso, filho. Ela está estranha, mas logo vai ficar boa e do jeito que era.

- Eu quero ir no hospital!

- Vou levá-lo, mas primeiro preciso achar seu padrinho.

Harry demorou um pouco para voltar. Ao ver Rony, suspirou pesadamente.

- Onde vocês se meteram?

- Aconteceu um acidente no jardim, Hermione foi picada por umas tais abelhas do arco-íris que nem sei de que mundo vieram e só agora deixei o St. Mungus.

- E a Mione?

- Só na semana que vem. Ela precisa de cuidados direto, não conseguiria cuidar dela como se deve. Harry, Mione está um pouco... estranha, por causa das picadas que incharam.

Pelo tom do amigo, Harry entendeu o real significado de "estranha".

- Entendo.

- Quero ver a mamãe! O que vocês querem esconder de mim, hein?

- Calma, Rob... Vou levá-lo para ver Mione. Mas fique calmo...

Harry e Rony tentaram acalmar o garoto, porém nada funcionou, pois ele dava sérios indícios de que choraria a qualquer momento, de tanta preocupação e medo de perder a mãe. Diante disso, Harry o levou para o St. Mungus e Rony disse que dormiria para recuperar a noite desagradável. No entanto, o homem de cabelos rebeldes não acreditou nesta desculpa, já que Rony não se importava com reposição de sono há anos. Sem opção, decidiu não questionar o amigo.

Sozinho em casa, Rony revirou o laboratório e escritório de Hermione, que funcionavam em uma sala ampliada por magia. Facilmente, achou os livros sobre a pesquisa organizados em cima de uma mesa comprida e repleta de papéis, penas e potes de tinta vazios ou pela metade.

Pegou uma cadeira e pôs-se a ler livro por livro, com uma cara de tédio.

- Mas é pela Mione. Ela se esforçou pra virar a chefe e ter controle das pesquisas bruxas durante o ano inteiro... não é justo perder a oportunidade por causa de um piquenique descarado! Ótimo, mas descarado – refletiu, rindo. – Melhor eu me esforçar com isso e não deixar ninguém perceber... porque eu vou conseguir. Eu preciso.

Quando compreendeu o objetivo do relatório, que era dizer quais ingredientes faltavam para completar uma poção para reanimar sereianos desfalecidos por perda excessiva de sangue, procurou o livro de poções. O livro que continha as informações necessárias para a preparação da poção parecia ter sido encharcado um dia, pois um pedaço dele estava faltando, e as bordas das páginas ainda eram um pouco úmidas.

- Dois ingredientes. Porque tem duas marcações e os nomes foram arrancados. Tá, mas isso Hermione deve ter anotado em algum desses papéis do lado direito que não olhei ainda... O que acordaria um sereiano? Caramba, isso é mais difícil que pensei...

Olhando as horas, percebeu que Robert e Harry podiam chegar a qualquer momento, pois ficar mais de duas horas no St. Mungus era inviável, já que Harry tinha tantos compromissos no Ministério.

- Vou escrever pra Gina. Ela não vai se importar de ficar com o Robert.

Então, ele se lembrou do sorriso de seu filho ao ouvir que Rony sentia saudades de sua companhia. Isso fez seu coração doer, sentiu-se um pouco egoísta e em falta com o menino. Desistiu da idéia e resolveu cuidar dele. Como faria duas coisas complicadas simultaneamente, não sabia... mas a semana parecia um completo desafio para ele, que já não tinha medo de mais nada depois de encarar tantas coisas novas em um curto espaço de tempo.

Robert, ao invés de apavorar-se com a mãe, chamava-a carinhosamente de arco-íris, por causa das secreções que vazavam às vezes de alguns dos cistos, que diminuíam paulatinamente. Ela aliviara-se muito por isso, pois temia assustar seu filho. Não se olhara no espelho, mas a cara dos filhos de Gina diziam mais do que um reflexo...

Sendo um garoto pouco baderneiro, não dava tanto trabalho para Rony neste aspecto. Porém, sedento pelo conhecimento, pois admirava muito a inteligência de Hermione, pegava os livros de colégio que ela guardava e às vezes permitia que ele lesse. Também se encantava com as histórias que os avós maternos lhe davam quando os visitava. E, aprendendo a ler cada vez mais rápido e escrever em igual velocidade, enchia Rony de perguntas quando o via buscar chocolate na cozinha, a fim de ficar acordado e raciocinando bem, embora tenha perdido algumas noites preciosas de sono.

Rony brincava com Robert e o ensinava o que podia de uma maneira simples, sem palavras magníficas e explicações difíceis como Hermione fazia.

- Entendi melhor para que serve esses objetos mágicos do dicionário quando você me explicou, papai. Não fala pra mamãe, mas às vezes ela fala umas coisas que eu não entendo. Aí eu gravo a palavra e procuro ela no dicionário depois. Tenho vergonha de perguntar e ela me achar burro.

- Sua mãe nunca te acharia burro!

- Eu quero ser que nem ela. E pra isso eu tenho que entender o que ela fala. Perguntar o tempo todo não é sinônimo de inteligência.

Surpreso por ouvir o garoto proferir a expressão "sinônimo de inteligência" e saber o que isso significava, Rony continuou a repreendê-lo com toda a calma que arranjou nos últimos dias, forçadamente.

- Burrice é não perguntar quando se tem dúvida. Sua mãe quer te ensinar e para isso, ela precisa da sua ajuda também. Não entendeu, pergunte. Ela ficaria magoada se ouvisse isso. E brava!

- Ah, eu não quero ver ela brava, não mesmo! Ela faz umas coisas meio esquisitas aparecerem com a varinha quando tá nervosa, né?

- É... quando é comigo, os canários viraram tradição, mas acho que estou até fazendo amizade com eles – Rony riu, inconformado com o que dissera. – Então, trate de ser sincero com mamãe. Ela vai adorar, você vai ver.

- Promete que não viaja mais, papai? – os olhinhos dele brilhavam de esperança. – Adoro ter você aqui comigo. Junto com a mamãe, fica melhor ainda! Vejo vocês dois, mas em horas diferentes... a casa fica num silêncio horroroso, eu me sinto sozinho e incompleto sem vocês dois, juntos.

Com um enorme nó na garganta após ouvir o desabafo do filho, Rony beijou-o na testa e decidiu mentalmente voltar ao relatório somente de noite.

- Promete?

- Prometo que não vou ficar longe de vocês por tanto tempo. É só isso que posso prometer, meu filho – a voz dele parecia que sumiria a qualquer instante.

Robert aceitou a resposta, sorriu para Rony e voltou-se para o livro novamente. Rony, imediatamente, refletiu sobre a possibilidade de abandonar o emprego tão penoso. Todavia, era a única coisa que julgava fazer bem, e se sentia útil não deixando mais pessoas morrerem por causa de vinganças e preconceitos tolos.

Durante o resto do dia, eles passaram no jardim, brincando com um pomo de ouro e perseguindo um gnomo maluco do vizinho, que geralmente aparecia por lá uma vez por semana.

Exausto, o menino alto de cabelos castanhos e lisos não demorou para adormecer, com seu atencioso pai contando histórias de Hogwarts e olhando feio, ocasionalmente, para Bichento, que estava em cima da cama também.

- Agora vá para sua cestinha, coisinha fofa – disse, irônico e num tom muito baixo.

Bichento nem se moveu, e Rony desistiu. Além de cansado, porém feliz, tinha de voltar aos sereianos. O lema "Dane-se o gato" adquiriu força em sua mente. Comeu mais chocolate, bebeu café para ter certeza de estar desperto... E entrou no escritório-laboratório.

- É uma bebida simples. E a outra, um energético mais poderoso que complementa os que já existem aqui... droga, que enigma mais desgraçado! – berrou, socando o livro. – Mais chocolate, porque não há bruxo que suporte ficar três noites em dormir sem a ajuda disso...

De repente, Rony deu um tapa estrondoso em sua cabeça.

- É isso! Chocolate! Mione não deve ter pensado nisso porque chocolate não reanima os trouxas, só os bruxos, e por mais que ela esteja acostumada a ser uma, não deve ter lembrado disso...

Satisfeito consigo, ele murchou quando recordou-se de um detalhe importante: faltava a bebida simples. Preparara mais amostras para teste, pois Hermione fez várias, porém elas estavam ralas de tanto ela tentar acertar os ingredientes misteriosos. Dissolveu o chocolate – se queimando com o fogo, por não estar acostumado a mexer com nada que pertencesse, de algum modo, à cozinha -, colocou algumas gramas com a amostra, e ela ficou um tanto esverdeada, o que indicava que estava no caminho certo, pois a poção final tinha de ser verde-esmeralda.

Rony parou um momento para descansar. Deitou-se em sua cama e não resistiu ao sono que lhe invadiu rapidamente.

Acordou todo preguiçoso. Porém, olhou a janela e ela revelava que era noite. Não entendendo como podia ser tão tarde ainda, ele levantou e foi até a sala. Robert repousava no colo de Gina, que apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Carlinhos. Sem compreender a cena e desesperado por uma explicação, bateu os pés no chão, bem próximo ao irmão. Prontamente, Carlinhos despertou.

- Rony! O que andou fazendo pra dormir tanto? Se não acordasse, mandaríamos você fazer companhia à Hermione!

- Trabalhando, só isso!

- O Ministério só diz que você tirou férias para cuidar de Robert. Não entendo, podia deixar o menino com a Gina.

- Tenho o direito de ficar com meu filho, depois de três meses matando malucos?

- Desculpe, Rony... – disse, arrependido. – Deixe pra lá isso que falei. Mas ele dá tanto trabalho assim?

- Não. Trouxe trabalho pra casa sem avisar, é só isso. Passei noites sem dormir, e...

- E logo cedo você vai poder buscar a Mione. Ela está ansiosa pra sair de lá, já consegue falar e tudo.

- Dormi um dia inteiro? – gritou.

- Tenta ser cavalheiro de vez em quando, caramba! Eles estão cansados, preocupados... foi um custo fazê-los dormir!

- Tudo bem, mas eu não podia ter dormido tudo isso! – respondeu, em um timbre moderado.

- Então volta pro seu trabalho, porque vou comer alguma coisa. Os dois aqui precisam é de sono solto, isso sim.

Rony correu até o seu "refúgio" e continuou a ler e pensar. Ao olhar o relógio enorme que havia na parede, constatou que faltava apenas uma hora para buscar Hermione. Desesperado, perdeu a cabeça.

- Sereianos. Que interessa isso? Deixem eles morrerem mesmo, ora! Reanimar pro sangue voltar a ser produzido com intensidade... grande merda! Ficam naquela água salgada, enchendo o saco, e agora vem assombrar a minha vida! Eu sabia que não devia ter feito isso. Nem negociei com aquele monstro do Krumner, Hermione vai perder o cargo que tanto queria e merecia ter, ela vai me odiar pro resto da vida e com muita razão, vou continuar sendo o Weasley burro que sempre fui! O que deu em mim pra ter essa idéia idiota de que eu podia ser igual ou melhor que a Mione, fazendo algo que ela não conseguia? Rony Weasley, seu grande estúpido, retardado do...

Na raiva, esbarrou em um copo d'água, que molhou todos os papéis de anotações de Hermione, que ele separara cuidadosamente.

- Tudo pra ajudar! Esse líquido inútil, que só serve pra destruir tudo o que a gente faz, dissolver as letrinhas da Hermione, mesmo sendo uma porra incolor e tão comum, que a gente acha em qualquer canto como se fosse uma trepadeira no muro! Tão simplesinha, mas horrivelmente destrutiva e inconveniente!

Olhando amargamente para os papéis ilegíveis e bufando de ódio, os pensamentos de Rony foram se organizando, tanto que prestou mais atenção ao que dissera.

- Simples. A água é simples. Não, não pode ser... deve ser água de mar! Salgada! Só pode...

"Misture a bebida simples c..."

A página incompleta voltou à sua mente, de tanto que a leu, e ele não hesitou em pegar água na cozinha – do jeito que estava nervoso, era capaz de conjurar neve. Colocou na amostra esverdeada e obteve um líquido verde-esmeralda, tal qual no desenho rasurado no livro. Não acreditando em sua descoberta, ficou olhando para a mistura como se nada mais existisse. Perdeu a noção do tempo.

- Rony? Rony!

- O que é? – gritou, apavorado.

- Não vai buscar a Mione? – perguntou Gina, sem paciência.

- Vou... vou sim. Mas sozinho.

- O Robert quer ir junto, e eu também...

- Gina, deixa de ser chata! Eu preciso conversar com a Mione sozinho.

- Você terá todo o tempo do mundo!

- Não... não terei. Diga para o Robert que ele vai ver a mãe, mas que tenho que conversar com ela antes.

- Vou dizer porque você parece preocupado mesmo. Mas é só por isso! Conheço bem você.

- Que ótimo, irmãzinha... muito obrigado por ser tão prestativa e nada teimosa – ironizou.

Antes que ela respondesse, ele correu para o jardim, a fim de aparatar. Perdendo o fôlego de tanto andar à passos largos, Rony chegou ao quarto onde Hermione estava.

- Pensei que não viesse mais! Por que não me visitou ontem?

- Mione... eu... preciso...

- Sentar, recuperar o ar e me explicar o que está acontecendo! Porque estou preocupada com você! Robert veio ontem de manhã e disse que você estava dormindo, que ninguém conseguia te acordar, mas Gina quis desmentir, dizendo que você estava cansado. Se tirou férias, estava cansado de fazer o quê?

- Agora eu já estou melhor, pode parar de tentar adivinhar. Somente me escute e não fale nada, Mione. Certo?

- Você fez alguma coisa que...

- Mione! Por favor!

- Tudo bem, me controlarei. Diga.

Rony contou toda a verdade para a esposa, não deixando que ela o interrompesse. Porém, não fez esforço muito grande, porque quando contou que leu todos os livros que estavam sobre a mesa, ela emudeceu e desistiu de argumentar ou repreendê-lo.

-... fiz isso para você não perder o cargo que tanto merece. Eu sei que em uma semana, você resolveria o mistério. Mas não tinha tempo, e eu queria só te ver feliz, realizada e compensar a minha ausência. Acabei com meu sono e minha cabeça somente por você. Não sou tão inteligente quanto você...

- Rony...

- Você disse que não ia me interromper. – disse, envergonhado.

- E o que ia dizer a mais?

- Esqueci, você me fez perder o raciocínio.

- E você me deu uma enorme prova de amor – os olhos dela marejavam, e ela nem notou a presença da médi-bruxa e a curandeira na porta -, como nunca achei que fosse fazer. Amo tanto você, Rony!

O beijo apaixonado que Hermione dera em Rony a fez ignorar qualquer dor que ainda pudesse sentir. Alguns minutos depois, ele a abraçou e disse:

- Mione, como você não descobriu que os ingredientes finais eram chocolate e água? Parecia tão... simples!

- Vai me jogar isso na cara a vida inteira? – ela se separou dele, levemente brava.

- Não estou jogando na cara, só fazendo uma pergunta.

- Não, não descobri! Não sou infalível! Aliás, se é tão brilhante, o cargo devia ser seu, não é?

- Sem drama, Hermione! Fiz isso por você, e não pra me mostrar superior.

- Não é o que parece!

- Por que você gosta de interpretar minhas frases do jeito pior possível?

- Porque elas são as piores possíveis!

- Minha ação também foi ruim, então?

- Se ela foi programada com a intenção de me humilhar, sim!

- Ei, vocês dois!

Morgan gritou e se meteu entre o casal, furiosa.

- Escutem bem: isso aqui não é uma espelunca. E pra sua informação, Hermione, ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria fazer o seu trabalho, mas tentou e isso já é um grande feito para você vir injustamente falar assim com ele! E você, Rony, para quê fazer perguntas idiotas para a sua mulher? Sabe que ela ficará assim, então cale a boca!

- O que você tem a ver com isso? – gritaram os dois, em uníssono.

- Ingratos!

Morgan saiu inconformada e chorosa. Enquanto isso, Rony e Mione se olharam e voltaram a dialogar normalmente...

- Que mulherzinha atrevida!

- Ela me parecia quieta, mas bem que desconfiei que ela adorava dar palpite em tudo.

- Sim, Mione. Você está certa, porque eu não agüentava mais ela ficar me olhando como se eu fosse o último biscoito do pacote.

- Ela o quê? Será que é cega e não via isso aqui não? – Hermione pegou a mão de Rony e mostrou-a a ele, indicando a aliança.

- Bem, considerando que eu estava nu quando cheguei, ela não deve ter reparado no detalhe...

- Você veio nu pra cá?

- Que jeito? Eu queria salvar você, não dava pra pensar se eu tava bem vestido!

- Mas podia estar vestido, ao menos!

- Você também não estava...

- Rony, eu juro que...

- O quê?

- Eu vou te matar!

- Venha. Dê uma de Krumner ambulante!

Ele a segurou pelos braços, e disse:

- Você é uma monstrinha quando quer. Mas eu te amo, minha nova chefe de pesquisa.

- O certo é "eu amo você" – resmungou ela, quase perdendo a razão por estar tão perto dele novamente.

- Isso faz diferença quando estamos...

- Tá bom, agora é a sua vez de calar a boca e fazer alguma coisa.

Ela livrou-se dele, pegou sua mão e correu para fora do hospital. A médi-bruxa resolveu não intervir, rindo dos dois. Certamente, Robert não veria a mãe tão cedo... e o casal não discutiria pelas horas seguintes como se declarariam do modo mais correto. Importavam-se, apenas, em demonstrar o sentimento e ignorar as palavras... completamente dispensáveis quanto qualquer conveniência.


End file.
